


Strange Instinct

by Kurei16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work, Slut Shaming, Trauma, fear of dogs, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: When Trevor finds a particular red haired man and decides to help him his whole life changes. In some ways on better, he now have new source of income. In other ways he have to take care of, and train, another stray.At the start of every chapter I will put a warning regarding potential triggers. There won't be much, don't worry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. When It Comes To Helping

Since his childhood Trevor loved bringing home stray animals. Be it puppies, kittens, birds with broken wings or even frogs and lizards. Not even counting bugs! There wasn't a week without him bringing home a new living being. With age, of course, he realized how troublesome it may have been for his parents. After all it’s not that easy to explain to a child why a spider he brought home can’t stay with them.

When he got older, Trevor stopped bringing every little creature home. As a teenager he did try to care about all the strays he found on the street. He still wanted to help every creature in the world, but it was difficult. Especially after his mom's death.

He was living alone now, he was an adult and he understood most of the animals can live on their own in the wild. Still, it didn’t stop him from already owning two dogs and feeding all the cats living on his street every day. There was something inside him, telling him that he should help all those who may need it. Not a very fitting inside voice for someone in his place, but he learned to live with it. It was never too loud and honestly? Till now he never reall met any human that could awaken his little, moral voice.

Trevor was currently in an old tenement house. The plan for the evenng was to get back the money he lent a month ago to one man. His plan was relatively easy. Ask nicely, then beat the shit out of him if he said no. Then hopefully take something valuable from him and promise visiting him next week as well. This was a regular plan and usually worked well, at least for Trevor.

This time, though, he really hoped the man would have the money and it will go without the regular routine. He was already tired after the whole day and wanted to go back home, to pet his dogs and watch some sport. Hiking up to the fourth floor wasn’t the most pleasant experience too. Trevor was fit, yes, but he hated stairs. Especially when they stank with urine, alcohol and fat, just a heavy, nauseous stink of fat. At least it wasn’t the worst place Trevor visited during his short career.

The debtor lived under a number twelve, the last flat in this old place. Trevor didn’t know much about him, he always tried to learn as little as possible about his clients. It helped when he had to persuade them to give him back his money. All he knew was the name, the address and the fact that the man was an addict, which he obviously needed the money for. Usually Trevor didn’t lend money to people like that, addicts, kids or the poor. They almost always would have problems with giving them back anyway. And it almost always ended with Trevor being in a lot of stress. But this man was so annoying Trevor decided to go through with it. Maybe he could at least teach the man a lesson.

It took the debtor good ten minutes to open the door for Trevor. When he finally did so, Trevor couldn’t stop himself from scowling. The man stank with alcohol and cigarettes. He wore nothing more than a white undershirt and old, stretched briefs that were showing way more than covering. He was barely standing, leaning on the door. His face was red from overdrinking himself but his eyes recognized Trevor immediately.

“Wah?” he said. Trevor counted to five, to calm his nerves. “That’s already a month? I didn’t even notice!” The man laughed.

“If you don’t have the money-”

“Oh come on in, sit down, I’m sure we can talk it out by a drink, huh?”

Trevor wasn’t stupid, he knew something is up immediately and that the man will try to talk his way out. There went his quick return back home. Trevor’s scowl deepened, but he entered the hole this man called a flat. He immediately clenched his teeth. It was obvious this place wasn’t ventilated, nor cleaned, for a long, long time. The stench of sweat, vodka, nikotyne and sex quickly overshadowed Trevor’s memory of the stink on the stairs. It also looked like a dumpster.

Trevor scooped the surroundings. The entrance door led to a living room, combined with something resembling a kitchenette. It was recognizable only thanks to a pile of dirty dishes in a sink and some trash in the corner. The only door inside the place was probably leading to a bathroom. There was some stupid show on the TV and windows were so dirty they didn’t let any light get inside. Thanks to that it was dim in the room, even though it was still quite bright outside. A tiny coffee table, standing in the middle of the room, was covered with bottles, cigarette's butts, take out boxes and dirty cutlery. There was also a carpet, old and obviously burned by cigarettes.

Between the table and a wall was a big, unfolded couch. It had to take up the whole half of the room. After first glance Trevor thought it’s just covered by a thick blanket, the kind that is more itchy than warm. But then the blanket moved slightly and a head popped out.

“Fuck,” groaned the head. “I told you I’m not up to threesomes, didn’t I?”

The man laying under the blanket glared at Trevor with the most unique eyes the man ever saw and frowned. He had to wonder why someone looking like Trevor - in a suit and, most importantly, clean - would come visit a half undressed man currently trying to get a relatively clean cup. But Trevor didn’t pay much more attention to the man on the couch. He was most likely only a sex worker.

“Shut up Alexei.” Trevor’s debtor finally grabbed a cup and with a look of success on his face poured vodka into it. He tried to give it to Trevor.

“I’m driving.”

“One drink won’t make a difference, come on Trev! I can call you that huh? Drink up and we’ll find the solution!”

Trevor looked at the cup and didn’t even reach for it. He looked back at the man. “What solution? Do you have the money or no? It’s an easy question.”

“Oh don’t be so angry!” The man shrugged and downed the vodka himself. Trevor felt his own throat burn, seeing that. “I have half of it ready for you and will get the second half next week. Here’s the problem though.” Trevor didn’t say a word, waiting for excuses to continue. “You see, Trev, I forgot you’re coming today. I promised most of that money to Alexei there.”

The man pointed toward the third man in the room, still laying on the couch. Alexei, which probably wasn’t his real name, looked at the debtor and then Trevor. He frowned harder.

“No fucking way. This money is mine.”

“I didn’t pay you yet.” The man shrugged. “If you want to, you can discuss it with my man Trev.”

Trevor decided to ignore being "his man".

“Al, I spent whole three damn days with you, what the fuck are you pulling off right now?!”

Alexei straightened on his place, the blanket fell a little, showing his naked upper body. In the dimmed light Trevor couldn’t tell if his skin was dirty or bruised, but he’d rather lean toward the second. The most obvious was a dark mark around Alexei’s neck. Trevor did feel a bit bad for the other man. It wasn’t his fault the money belonged to Trevor since the start after all. Also three days in this place sounded like a nightmare. But Trevor wasn’t stepping back for some random whore. He had his reputation on the line.

“So what?” The debtor shrugged and poured himself some more vodka. “It’s not like you gonna send someone after me, or beat me up yourself. Didn’t you say you ain’t working for anybody?”

Trevor could swear Alexei got red from anger and sighed himself. He didn’t have energy to deal with any of this right now.

“Bring the money,” he said, wanting to leave this place already. 

“As you wish.” The asshole went toward the television and reached behind, pulling out a bag.

In a second that Trevor lost focus on Alexei the man grabbed a knife from the table. When Trevor again looked at him, the other man was taking a step toward the debtor. He was butt naked and obviously didn't mind. Seeing him swing the knife Trevor moved fast. He covered the distance between them in a few, quick steps, grabbed Alexei’s greasy hair and tugged him back. The man hit the ground with a yelp, the knife flying out of his hand.

Trevor’s debtor immediately jumped up, with the bag in one hand. He looked at Trevor, then at the third man and his expression suddenly got a lot more furious.

“Did you just fucking try to do something to me?!”

Trevor noticed how fast Alexei covered his body from a kick. The debtor sent a quite hard blow, judging by the sound Alexei made, then another and another. Finally Trevor decided to intervene, tired of the scene. He grabbed the bag the asshole was still holding, making the man stop and look back at him.

“Open the window.” Trevor got a hold on the bag, finally. He quickly looked inside, making sure there was real money in there.

“What? You wanna punish him for attacking your precious client?” The man moved toward the window, laughing. Trevor sent a look toward Alexei and noticed a fearful eye, peeking from between his fingers.

“It just stinky in here,” he answered.

After a small fight with the window the man presented his accomplishment with a stupid smile. He stood by it, looking at Alexei with small, ridiculing eyes. Trevor nodded, put the bag with the money down and again moved fast.

He jumped to the man, grabbed the back of his neck and forced his upper body to lean heavily through the window. The man made a sound close to a terrified pig.

“A fall from the fourth floor won’t kill you, but maybe you’ll fall on your head and get paralized for the rest of your smelly life.” Trevor’s voice got dangerously low as he spoke his warning. “I’ll come here next week, at the same time. You’ll be looking at that pavement from a much closer perspective if you won’t have the rest of my money, understand?”

The man gave him a shaky, whiny agreement and only then Trevor let him go. While his debtor stumbled away from the window and fell heavily on the floor Trevor whipped his hand on his pants. He turned to get his bag.

Except there was no bag. As well as there was no blanked nor the third man.

“That fucking whore-!” he shouted but didn’t waste time, as he rushed after the other man.

Trevor wasn’t sure what state that Alexei was in, but judging by the way he looked he couldn’t be faster than him. Not even mentioning he was probably only wrapped in a blanket, as well as barefoot. While the other man was no doubt spent, tired and beaten up Trevor was in great shape, clothed and angry.

That’s why he managed to catch Alexei on the ground floor. Hw saw him right when Alexei was running outside, in the small backyard between the buildings. The other man hesitated, looked back and immediately started running again, as far away from Trevor as possible. He was slow though and Trevor was sure he noticed a small limp in his steps. Thanks to it he caught Alexei before he managed to leave the backyard, in an archway connecting this forgotten place with the main street.

All it took was a small push for the other man to fall down, Trevor had no idea he’s using too much strength. Alexei seemed light as a feather. He fell down, the blanket protecting his skin from getting any more bruises and let the bag go. Immediately he caught the bag back and hugged it to himself, while Trevor pinned him down to the ground.

It was dark in the archway. The sun was almost set and there was no light in it, so Trevor again couldn’t get a good look on the other man. It didn’t stop him from turning Alexei around and grabbing his neck, not yet choking him.

“You have some balls, not gonna lie.”

“Did you like them so much?” Alexei spit Trevor in the face which was immediately met with a blow in his face. He gasped but quickly looked back at Trevor. “Those money belong to me, I deserve them! You have no idea what I had to go through for them! I don’t care about your deal with Al, go beat him up or something and leave me alone!”

“Will you shut the fuck up?”

“Because? You’re telling me so? Fuck you!”

Trevor clenched his jaw. While the other man was yelling at him, causing few people that walked by the opening of the archway to walk faster, he was trembling, and hard. It wasn’t cold, the summer was soon to start and even nights were warm, but that man was still shaking like a leaf. He had to be aware he got himself into a bad situation. Why wasn’t he stepping back then? All Trevor wanted was his money back, goddamnit.

It was then that his childhood instinct kicked in. He was holding down a terrified, trembling, beaten up man, who seemed to be in obvious need for help. At least with his wounds. How could Trevor get mad at him? That man just did what he thought he had to, he was basically being stolen from and there was no one there to stand up for him. The real asshole here was Al, Trevor’s debtor, who still owed him money.

Yeah, pity wasn’t something people in his place should feel. Thankfully he didn’t feel it too often.

“Give me back the bag. I can help you get your money too.”

For a moment Alexei looked confused. Then he frowned and even scowled a little.

“And what, am I supposed to believe a piece of shit like you will help me? Yeah, sure.”

“You won’t get them back by yourself for sure and I could just knock you out and leave.”

Alexei chewed on his lip for a few seconds then tried to kick his legs. He was barely able to move them, with Trevor’s weight pinning him down. Finally he looked down, at the bag he was clutching in his arms and slowly let it go. Trevor immediately grabbed it and looked inside to confirm Alexei didn’t take the money out and only then released the other man.

Alexei quickly moved himself back, further away from Trevor, who stood up. Trevor looked down at the other man.

"Were you lying? Do you really want to help me?" asked Alexei.

Not gonna lie, Trevor did think about leaving Alexei there. His money wasn't Trevor’s problem and he was kind of dumb for not making himself sure he's going to get paid. But that quiet voice in the back of his head was nagging on him mercilessly. How could he just leave now? Alexei was weirdly resembling a stray cat, Trevor’s biggest weakness and Al kind of pissed him off. Some extra beating up wouldn't be any problem for Trevor.

"I didn't lie. I want to. You deserve that money, don't you?"

Alexei nodded in answer.

“Okay, since that’s solved, let’s go to my place. After a shower and some food you’re gonna tell me everything-”

“What?” Alexei straightened, holding the blanket close to himself. He was looking at Trevor, but it was already too dark for the man to see his expression, especially from the distance. Although something told him Alexei was looking at him with the same, fearful look he did back in Al’s place. “Why do we have to go to your place? Can’t you just, I don’t know, go back and kick Al’s ass?”

“Why don’t you want to go with me?”

“Do I really look that stupid? I know people like you kidnap and traffic people like me.”

Trevor didn’t even think about that, of course. But he understood why Alexei tried to be aware. He had few friends in the industry who usually passed some rumors to him and heard about this. The girls were really serious about this, too. But Trevor never would think men would be trafficked as well. He never really had this perspective and always assumed women would be a better deal. Maybe he was wrong.

“Okay, then, maybe you wanna call somewhere?" Almost instinctively he used his calming voice. He usually used it when approaching stray cats. "Or take a taxi back to your place? After all I don’t think you wanna come back to Al’s to get your clothes.”

Somehow, Alexei didn’t like that option even more and it was obvious in his voice.

“No, no, I can’t come back like that. I mean, your place sounds great."

“Are you sure? A moment ago you-”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t know why you want to help me but if you really do then let’s go. I'm sticky and I can feel concrete under my ass.”

Trevor nodded and hooked the bag over his shoulder. He looked down on Alexei. He couldn’t stop wondering why the other man is acting like that. What could possibly be worse than an option of being kidnapped?. It wasn’t the best moment to ask though. He just waited for Alexei to get up, so they could go to his car.

Which Alexei didn’t do.

“What are you waiting for now?”

Alexei looked up at Trevor, down on his legs and held the blanket closer to himself.

“I had to step on some glass. It hurts as fuck.”

Trevor nodded and without a word helped Alexei up, then out on the street. The man was still trembling, not as violently as before but still obviously.

“My car is just there. Can you make it or should I carry you?”

While Trevor wanted to sound genuine it still did come out a bit teasingly. Alexei looked up at him - he was barely reaching his shoulder - and in the street light Trevor could finally see his annoyed, frowny expression again. Alexei obviously read his comment as a tease, because he tried to shrug his hand off of his shoulder and walk by himself. But after just a one step he yelped and leaned heavily back on Trevor.

“I can walk,” he murmured in exchange.

After helping Alexei to the passenger sit and hiding the bag with money in the trunk Trevor got into the car as well. He turned the engine on and finally took a good look over Alexei. It was obvious the man was dirty, but kept holding that blanket close to his body, so Trevor could see only his face and bruised neck. With his greasy hair, bruised from Trevor’s punch cheek and black eye Alexei didn’t look especially attractive. But there was something in his eyes, something beside the interesting color Trevor noticed before, that made him want to see Alexei without all of the dirt covering him.

“Hey, by the way, I’m Trevor O’Brien.” Trevor reached with his hand to shake the other man’s one.

Alexei looked it over and clutched the blanket, obviously not very interested in more body contact than necessary.

“You can call me Alex.”

“I thought it’s a fake name?”

“Alexei is. And anyway, it’s not fake if I’m using it.”

“Well, okay. Nice to meet you, Alex.”

Alex only hummed as an answer and with that Trevor took off.


	2. Bath and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them get to Trevor's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lot more juicy!

Trevor didn't live in the city. At this hour it took him around half the hour to get home, considering the traffic. His house wasn't something extraordinary too, nothing that would scream "look how much money I own!". Just a regular place, with a small kitchen, bathroom, office, living room and a bedroom. There was also another bigger room, probably meant for a second bedroom in the plans, but Trevor used it as a storage.

Right after opening the door Jack, a rescue Rottweiler, always came rushing to greet Trevor. He was a young dog, very jumpy when happy, which could scare other people. After all it was a big dog, considered aggressive. But Trevor knew he wouldn't attack anyone without a reason and loved attention, just a scary looking teddy bear. Different situation was with Rosie, a small mongrel, for sure older than Jack but Trevor wasn't sure how much. She was easily annoyed and hated strangers, especially kids.

Trevor didn't comment on how Alex hid behind him immediately after Jack stormed out through the door. At first Jack didn't even notice Alex, jumping at Trevor to greet him, wagging his badly cut tail. Then, before Trevor could order him to sit, he saw (or, really, smelled) Alex and rushed at him.

"Jack, sit." Trevor made a gesture Jack was taught to follow with the order and the dog immediately sat down, but he was still visibly excited. "He won't bite you, don't worry."

Trevor scratched Jack on his head, which the dog met with getting up, but sat back down immediately after Trevor repeated the order.

"Am not," murmured Alex behind him, which Trevor put off with a chuckle.

"Oh, wait, her on the other side-"

Without thinking much about Alex's foot Trevor stepped forward and took hold on Rosie before she could notice Alex and start barking. If that was everything Alex probably could manage keeping himself standing, but sensing a commotion Jack stood up and went to greet the new person. Trevor only heard a gasp and a thud and before he could react Jack was over Alex. The dog tried very hard to reach the man's face, to lick over it, and Alex was trying even harder to stop him.

Rosie in his arms made a half bark but finally decided that the thing laying by the door, wrapped in a dirty, smelly blanket, wasn't worth getting angry at. 

"Jack. Jack, come here boy," called Trevor. Jack looked at him then ran back home. His claws were clicking on the floor while he ran happily around the living room. "Are you okay? He can be persistent."

"Sure." Alex showed his face and wiped his cheek on the blanket, then grimaced. He looked at Trevor, at Rosie and Rosie looked at him. Then she made a more convincing bark.

"Shh Rosie, he's a friend," said Trevor and let her go after Jack. He helped Alex up. "Let's get you clean and burn this old rug, huh?"

"Happily."

While Trevor helped Alex inside the house he had to shoo his dogs away - the other man was obviously uneasy when they came too close. In the bathroom Trevor sat Alex down on the brim of a bathtub and got the water running, to fill it.

"I'll help you with your foot and let you clean yourself," he explained. "Then we will treat it properly. Does it sound good?"

"Sure, whatever, just make it stop hurting."

Trevor nodded and kicked the bathroom rug away to not get it dirty with blood. Then he got a first aid from one of the shelves, disinfected the cut on Alex's foot and started looking it over for any scrap of glass. He found two parts, one came out pretty easily, the second thought was too deep.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but I have to get it out."

"Can't you be more delicate?!"

"Consider this a punishment for trying to steal my money."

"Oh fuck you!"

Trevor chuckled and pressed hard on Alex's foot. Alex yelped and made a long whine, but the second scrap of glass finally came out.

"Here, all clean." Trevor stood up and washed his hands, then screwed the water. "Give me the blanket and hop in. I'll bring you some clean clothes."

"You really liked seeing my balls so much? Are you gay or something?"

Trevor decided to not comment on that, he just waited for the blanket. Alex huffed, obviously annoyed for some reason but finally lifted himself and dropped his cover to the ground. Not waiting for Trevor to lift it he turned around and got into the water.

In the good light of the bathroom Trevor could take a better look on Alex's body. It was, indeed, bruised. His arms, legs and around his ribs too. Trevor wondered if it was from his clients or from getting in situations like earlier today, but honestly, at the end of the day it didn't matter. He still had to be in pain. It was even visible, even though Alex seemed to be trying to hide it. He had some kind of stiffness in his movement, like if trying to protect his joints from moving too much.

But the most uneasy thing Trevor saw was a bad, faded, blurry tattoo right above Alex's ass. Uneasy because it looked old, while Alex looked even younger than him. He had to get it in his teens. And the thought was… wrong for Trevor.

The tattoo spelled "raw me". The meaning of it was quite obvious.

Trevor left the bathroom, taking the dirty cloth with himself. He threw it out right away and went to wash his hands again before petting his dogs. When he greeted them properly, changed their water for a fresh one and brought the bag with the money from the car he got some of his old clothes. He was about to enter the bathroom, to leave the clothes for Alex, when he heard the water leaving the bathtub. 

"Are you already finished?" Trevor entered, leaving the clothes by the door. He got a clean tower and then immediately put it down, seeing how badly Alex cleaned himself.

It seemed like he didn't even get his hair wet, which made Trevor grimace badly. His face was still a bit dirty here and there and it was obvious he didn't clean his body enough.

"Yeah, you're not finished yet."

Alex looked at Trevor questioningly, stopping himself before leaving the bathtub. Before he could react in any way Trevor grabbed a shower handset, turned the water on and pointed it at Alex.

"What the fuck?! It's cold!" Alex tried to get out but Trevor grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Are you a kid? Do you know how to wash yourself?"

"What's your problem?! It's my body!"

"Yeah, but my clothes."

Alex stopped fighting once Trevor got his hair wet. He just sat there, waiting for Trevor to turn the water off. When he finally did he reached for a shampoo bottle and showed it to Alex.

"Should I do it for you or do you know how to do it yourself?"

"Oh fuck you!" Alex snatched the bottle and squirted the liquid over his hand. Trevor leaned with his back against the shelves, crossing his arms over his chest and observed how Alex started rubbing it into his hair. The other man noticed him staring. "What are you doing? You think I can't do it without you hovering over there?"

"Clearly."

Alex scowled and kept cleaning his hair. When he finished he reached for the handset and rinsed the foam. Trevor was surprised to see a bunch of red hair, freed from the grease, jump up and all around Alex's face. The redhead grumbled some swear, brushing his bangs away from his face and again tried to get up.

"Wait, wait." Trevor stopped him. "You didn't clean your body properly."

"Are you kidding right now?"

"Sorry, but I don't know where you have been. And I can clearly see you didn’t care much about getting it cleaned." Trevor pointed at Alex's face and the redhead quickly covered it. He even blushed a little but then he turned away with an angry expression. 

"I'm charging you if you get a boner."

"A boner? Why?"

Alex looked back at Trevor as if he was dumb but didn’t continue the discussion. He got to cleaning his face properly, then the rest of his body. Trevor noticed how he's averting looking at him when doing so, blushing again, and though the other man was quite cute. At least when he was embarrassed and wasn’t swearing at Trevor. Or, well, talking at all.

After they finally got that done and Alex had some clean clothes covering his body Trevor bandaged his foot. He then helped Alex out, to the living room, shooing Jack on their way to the couch and trying to calm down barking Rosie. When Alex was seated on a couch Trevor let the dogs outside, to a garden, and shut the door.

“Are you really that scared of dogs?” he asked, moving to the kitchen. It didn’t have a door and was open toward the living room so they could easily talk.

“I already told you I’m not.”

“Oh, then maybe I’ll let them back in?”

“...You don’t have to tho.” Alex was quiet for a few seconds before answering. Trevor laughed and poured water into a kettle.

“You want tea?”

“Sure.”

With hot tea and some sport on the television Trevor could finally ask Alex how much Al owed him. He wanted to keep up to that promise of helping the redhead. After all he already brought him home, let him bathe (or more like made him) and gave him his own clothes. Getting some additional money from Al’s pocket wouldn’t be much of a hassle. How will he get it was not Trevor’s problem and teaching assholes some manners was always fun.

“Wait, he owes you one thousand?”

“Yeah, plus the tip. I mean, I deserve a big one, for working in difficult conditions. You saw, right?”

“And I saw you. Didn’t seem like you minded them.” Trevor smirked at the annoyed expression Alex sent toward him. “Anyway, how much do you usually charge?”

“You wanna try?”

“I’m not big in sex industry but the few girls I know wouldn’t even bat an eye at that deal,” finished Trevor, not minding Alex’s question. The redhead huffed but answered.

“It depends. Sometimes fifty, sometimes one hundred. When I meet a moron with money, like Al, I charge more. He had terrible stamina and mostly couldn’t get his junk to work so we fucked like, six times.” Alex laughed loudly but Trevor was analysing him.

He didn’t know if Alex was dumb or just didn’t know the industry. One hundred was… cheap. From Trevor’s knowledge. And charging for a deed while he was spending whole days with his client wasn’t profitable at all. As a rather small, even fragile looking man, with red hair, obvious freckles all over his body and those extraordinary eyes Alex should easily get way more money. He wasn’t pretty per se, but he had an interesting look and Trevor could imagine a lot of guys would be into him.

Honestly speaking, it seemed like Alex was the scammed one, at least by some of his clients. But maybe, judging by how clumsy he took care of himself earlier, it had it’s explanation there.

“Okay, one thousand shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll get them back for you.”

Trevor sipped his tea and noticed Alex’s suspicious glare. The redhead was about to drink from his own cup but changed his mind and put it down.

“What’s the catch?”

“Huh? A catch?”

“Yeah. Why would you help some random slut and not want something back? What is it? Do you want to screw me? Get me into some kinky shit?” Alex crossed arms over his chest.

Trevor looked him over once again and made a face. It wasn’t exactly a grimace, but it still looked very uninterested. He just couldn’t get rid of the image of Alex, all dirty, snuggled into that dreadful blanket. The expression still had to be obvious, because Alex’s flirty demeanor changed immediately.

“Well fuck you, you’re ugly too.”

“Sorry, I don’t think you’re ugly. I don’t want anything in exchange, there’s no reason I want to help you for, really.”

Trevor wasn’t going to tell Alex about that tiny voice in his head, obviously.

The redhead didn’t seem convinced but he dropped the topic. For a while he was holding the tea he got from Trevor, looking at it, not daring to drink it but finally sighed and took the tiniest sip Trevor ever saw. After another moment he had to decide that there was nothing inside the tea and he drank more. The whole procedure made Trevor chuckle and shake his head, which earned him Alex’s attention.

“What now?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just wondering if you even know how drugs work?”

“...Why?” Alex looked dumbfounded. He put the tea down, looking at Trevor.

“For example, if I put a GHB in your tea it would take at least ten minutes to work. And you couldn’t tell if it’s there after a sip.” Trevor watched how colors drenched from Alex’s face while he listened to him. The redhead looked at the tea with dread in his eyes, making Trevor shake his head again. “It’s just tea, I didn’t put anything in it. Really, if I wanted to have sex with you I’d just pay you. You’re cheap anyway.”

Alex frowned, got a bit red and finally made an offended face.

“Cheap? How am I cheap? If I raised my prizes I wouldn’t have clients at all!”

“Oh, sure.”

“Don’t ‘oh sure’ me, okay? You don’t even know how it is to work on the street, why are you criticizing me?!”

“You’re right.” Trevor took a sip of his own tea. “How is it to work on the street then? Do you hate it?”

Alex shut his mouth and again blushed, this time it didn’t seem angry though. He shrugged, falling backward, on the backrest, with that annoyed expression he loved to make. Trevor kept quiet.

“It’s not always dreamy. But I wouldn’t say I hate it.”

“So you like it?”

“I didn’t say so-”

“I’m not judging you. If you like being screwed by strangers then go for it. If you can profit from it that’s even better.”

That had to take Alex out of surprise, because he didn’t say anything right away. He just kept looking down, still blushing, with a frown. Then he curled his shoulders and pouted, for a moment looking like an angry child.

“Finally someone gets it,” he murmured.

“Anyway, do you want me to drink your tea first?” Trevor laughed and pointed to Alex’s cup. The redhead looked at it.

“Yeah.”

Trevor nodded and took a sip. He then handed it to Alex and smiled at him.

They sat there for a while, mostly in silence. Once Alex started dozing off, with the cup still in his hands, Trevor proposed to him to go to sleep in his bedroom.

“Can’t you drive me home?” The redhead brushed his eyes and stretched. “I mean, I don’t need to be around for you to get the money from Al, do I?” He looked at his hands. “Fuck, I left my phone at his place.”

“Back to your place?” Trevor was surprised. “You didn’t want to go there before.”

“Well, I didn’t look the most presentable.”

Trevor wondered why Alex needed to look “presentable” to go back to his own house but quickly just shrugged it off.

“It’s late,” he noticed. “I don’t really feel like going out. And driving to the city and back here would take me too much time anyway. You can spend one more night somewhere else.”

“Ah, I guess I could. I just miss my own bed.”

Trevor had to fight the need to pat Alex on the head. He had no idea where this was coming from, it had been a long time since he found someone to feel such strong, protective feelings about. And a stranger too! Instead probably freaking the redhead more Trevor stood up and went to his bedroom. He gestured to Alex to follow him and both of them entered. The bigger man got his spare bedding, made the bed and presented it to Alex.

“Suit yourself. I’m not gonna sleep for a while so if you need something just tell me. Also I’m letting the dogs in for the night, so if you went to the toilet don’t get scared.” Alex made a face but didn’t say a word. He just got into the bed. “Well, goodnight.”

“Sure, whatever,” hummed the redhead before Trevor exited the room. He closed the door behind himself and threw the bedding on the couch.

After getting the dogs inside Trevor replaced the money from the bag into a suitcase. Maybe it was pretty cliche but having them in order was way better than in the mess, in the shady looking bag. He left the money in his office, not thinking much about it, watched some more television and finally fell asleep, on the unfolded couch, with Jack in his legs and Rosie by his side.


	3. The Start of The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is not a good guy neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's a bit of a dog attacking a person in this chapter. As well as a brief mention of HIV.

Trevor was woken up by Jack’s whining. He was confused at first, because Jack usually waited till the morning and it was still dark outside. Then he noticed that the dog isn’t anywhere in the room. Instead, the whining came from his bedroom. He stretched, making sure that Rosie was still asleep by his side. She was and, feeling his movement, didn’t even open her eyes. Trevor shook his head with a smile. Someone could carry him out of the house and she wouldn’t wake up. What a scary, protection dog, wasn't she?

The difference was enormous with Jack. After all he was trained to be an actual guard dog. He was very affectionate and loved meeting new people but if some stranger got on Trevor’s property, or worse, in his house, Jack wouldn’t hesitate to attack them. He was still a big puppy but he was trained well.

Trevor stood up, confused as to why Jack was in the bedroom. Alex was obviously scared of him, why would he let the dog in? Trevor opened the door, letting Jack out. He peeked inside, but he didn’t see any silhouette on the bed. After turning the lights on and making himself sure that Alex is not there Trevor frowned.

“Where did he go, huh, Jack?” Of course Jack didn’t answer him. Well, not directly, because he ran toward the office and sat by the closed door. Trevor, intrigued by the behaviour, went to check it.

There was a window opened in the room, letting the chill, night air inside. Jack immediately went past Trevor, inside, excitedly searching for something, or someone. Trevor came in after the dog, turning on the lights here as well. He still wasn’t feeling awakened enough but that changed very fast.

On the desk, by his computer, was laying that bag he emptied earlier. It was opened and left there. And, what was more important, the suitcase with the money wasn’t where Trevor left it. It wasn’t around at all.

“Motherfucker!” Trevor turned around and went back to his bedroom. He got a hoodie, grabbed a collar from the living room and his keys. “Jack, car!”

The dog, happy to go out, ran through the door and sat by the car. Trevor opened it and let him in.

Alex said he doesn’t have his phone so he couldn’t call the taxi. He had to go by foot, and considering the fact that his foot was wounded and he didn’t have shoes he couldn’t be fast. Trevor assumed he didn’t leave his house a long time ago too. He only wondered how Alex sneaked so quietly past him.

And he was right. After driving for no more than ten minutes he noticed someone walking on the roadside. The road from Trevor’s house to the city went through a few, big fields before even reaching suburbs. Trevor spotted the man with characteristic, red hair right by the rapeseed field. Alex had to notice the lights on the road because he stopped, turned around and hesitated. He didn’t recognize the car right away, waiting for it to pass him. Only when Trevor was close enough so he could start slowing down Alex seemed to recognize it.

He made a quick turn and Trevor saw the suitcase in his hand. Alex jumped on the field and started running. Trevor didn’t rush, he stopped the car, got out of it and circled it to let Jack out too. The plus was that it was starting to dawn, so the darkness was turned into a dark gray. It meant Trevor could see Alex, running through the field. And, to be honest, he did a pretty great job, considering he was barefoot and wounded.

Trevor brought Jack to the edge of the field and told him to sit. Then spotted Alex, patted Jack on the head and squatted to his level.

“Come on Jackie, show your master how much of a good boy you are,” said Trevor. “Hold.”

Jack, as ordered, sprinted after Alex. Trevor stood up, observing how Jack is crossing the distance between him and Alex in seconds. The redhead looked back, probably hearing the dog running after him, screamed and fell down, even before Jack reached him. Trevor could hear Alex’s bawling and Jack’s growling. He knew the dog wouldn’t harm the redhead, not badly at least. He was taught to bite only in extreme situations or if Trevor told him so.

Only when Jack took a hold on Alex Trevor started to walk toward them. He wasn’t rushing. Maybe it was petty, but after all Alex stole his money, again. And after everything Trevor did for him and planned to do? Saying Trevor was angry was an understatement. Some bite marks and addition to the trauma would be an adequate punishment for the redhead. Unless he wanted to die.

Jack was standing over Alex, holding his forearm and growling. It wasn’t the scariest growl he could muster but for someone already scared of dogs it was probably terrifying. Obviously it was like that for Alex. He was pale, keeping his free hand over his face but doing a very bad job at covering it. Trevor could tell he was crying, shaking violently, trying to curl despite a heavy dog standing over him.

The suitcase was laying right by Alex. It looked like he didn’t want to let it go till the last second.

“Jack, down,” ordered Trevor after finally approaching the other man and the dog. Jack huffed through his nose, let go of Alex’s arm and sat by him. There was some blood and Trevor could tell the sleeve in his shirt was ripped a bit.

Oh well, it was an old one anyway.

“Good boy.”

Alex didn’t even twitch after he was released, probably scared of moving around the dog. But Trevor still saw him glaring toward the suitcase. He bended and took a hold on it, then looked down at the redhead.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? Even if you did get away with it today?”

It seemed like Alex wanted to answer with something but got a violent hiccup and couldn’t even catch a breath. Trevor sighed, looking at the pathetic creature trembling on the ground, in the yellow flowers. He looked at Jack and Jack answered with wagging his cut tail but didn’t move away from Alex. Trevor sighed again, cursing his soft side and crouched by Alex.

“What’s up? Do you have some problems with money? Do you need help with some other stuff?” He used a less harsh voice this time.

It took a moment for Alex to finally be able to say anything. He still kept hiccuping and stuttering a lot and didn’t dare to move. But Trevor could see he at least stopped crying.

“N-no.” Alex shook his head. “Fuck.”

“Then why the fuck do you keep doing this, huh?!” Trevor raised his voice, making Jack look at him. He petted the dog on the head.

Alex moved the hand that was covering his face to look directly at Trevor. He looked terrible. In the light of the rising sun black circles under his eyes were even more obvious and it made Trevor involuntarily wonder how much Alex actually sleeps. 

“Wh-what will you, you do to me now?” Alex answered with an ask.

“Don’t avoid my fucking question. Your future depends on your answer.”

It could sound impossible but Alex’s face got even paler. There was a snoot slowly running from his nose and he was heavily squinting at Trevor. It looked like he was trying to not cry anymore very hard. 

“I-” he hesitated, “My fa-family’s. Pretty uh, poor. I need-”

“You sound like you’re shitting on me right now.”

Alex choked on his breath, wheezed and made that angry expression Trevor already knew.

“I like having money okay?! Have one thousand more or not have it is a big fucking difference! I don’t have any sob story on becoming a whore or just wanting money, is it so weird?!”

“It’s not-” Trevor was taken aback by the sudden outburst but Alex didn’t let him comment.

“I don’t want to live a stupid life in an office! I don’t want to do something I’ll hate only so I could buy myself some nice clothes! If I have to take some risk for it then I’m surely going to!”

It got quiet between them, beside Alex’s sobs. He again started crying. A car passed them on the street and Trevor sighed.

“Why did you lie first?”

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m not some hurt by life, precious gem, you gonna-” Alex choked again, “you gonna kill me for that!” He took a shaky breath. “I-I saw you attack Al back there, I he-heard stories about people like you, I-”

Trevor looked the redhead over again. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears inside of them and bite his lip. While, indeed, most of the compassion he felt for the other man before vanished, his tiny voice was still nagging at him. And, additionally, there was common sense speaking up now. That man obviously would do a lot for money. It was a trait that could be awfully useful for Trevor. There was a plan forming in his head that, if executed correctly, could result in a nice income. For both of them.

“I’m not going to kill you. It would be too much of a trouble for me. But I can’t leave it like that.” Alex slowly looked at Trevor.

“Wh-what?”

“I think I came out with something good. We’re going back to my place.”

Trevor stood up and grabbed Alex’s unwounded arm. He noticed how cold the other man was and wasn’t surprised. It was still cold outside. The redhead tried to move away from him, with fear written over his face, but didn’t manage. Trevor jerked him up, making him yelp and immediately jump away from Jack. He stumbled but Trevor kept a strong grasp on his arm so he didn’t fall back down.

“Jack, heel.”

The dog stood up and joined them. Trevor didn’t want to let him run toward the car when the street was slowly getting busy. He felt Alex get even more tense under his grasp but didn’t pay much attention to him. He dragged the redhead by his side.

Jack jumped on the back seat, along with the suitcase, before Trevor seated Alex on the passenger seat. He took the driver's seat and quickly turned the car around. When, on the way back home, he glared at Alex, the man was looking down, holding the bite mark he had on his forearm. He looked depressing, to say at least. On the verge of crying, again. And he was shaking like a leaf. Trevor couldn’t stop thinking about a kicked puppy but this time hushed the feeling down. He was not going to fall for that again.

All the way back to the bathroom Alex was very docile. He didn’t speak up once, he barely glared at Trevor, mostly to check his expression. When he sat down on the counter, with Trevor’s help, and the bigger man started disinfecting his wound, Alex looked away.

“You, uh, seem like a nice guy.”

“Oh really? Why, because I’m helping you after you tried to steal from me twice?” Trevor dabbed Alex’s wound harder in spite. The redhead yelped and shook his head.

“I mean in general. You wanted to help me before and uh…” Alex got quiet. Trevor finished cleaning his scraped forearm. After deciding that the bandaid isn’t necessary he moved to tending to Alex’s foot again.

“What’s your point? Spill it out.”

“Ah. Could you like, not make it hurt?”

Trevor made a pause and looked at Alex. He was looking back at him, with some obvious fear in his eyes.

“What?”

“You sa-said you have an idea… I guess I’m still pretty loose but it’s always good to do some prep and-”

“I’ll stop you there.” Trevor stood up, holding the dirty bandage between two of his fingers. He tossed it out and washed his hands. “My idea was not to fuck you. After talking with you before, I don’t believe sex would be best punnishement for you.” Alex turned his eyes away with a tint of blush. “And anyway, I already told you I don’t want to have sex with you. I don’t know where you have been, you could be sick from what I know. The fact that I’m tending to your wounds without gloves is dangerous enough.”

For a moment Alex looked taken aback. When he turned his eyes toward Trevor he only blurted fast: “I don’t have HIV,” and got quiet.

“How can you be sure?”

Alex didn’t answer. He looked pale and felt a bit sick. Trevor quickly pulled him out of his mind.

“Anyway, we’re gonna check that too.” The bigger man moved to unscrew the water in the bathtub and set it to a nice temperature. “I’ll forget about what you did if you agree to work for me.”

“Wh- what?”

“You heard me. We both can earn something on this deal too. I’ll get half of the money you make and I will make sure every client will pay. As well as making sure you don’t have to work with guys like Al anymore.”

It looked like Alex had no idea what to say. He opened his mouth, looking at Trevor and grabbed his hand when he helped him to get down from the counter.

“Fold the legs of the pants I gave you and wash your feet. I bet you got them more bruised after your escapade.”

Alex nodded, did as he was ordered and only when his feet were in the warm water he looked back at Trevor, with a touch of that angered expression.

“I don’t work for nobody,” he spat.

“And look how you end up that way.”

Alex pressed his lips tightly.

“If I give half to someone else I’m gonna be getting even less than I’m getting now, this is an useless deal. I thought I made it obvious that money is what I care the most about.”

“Here’s the best part then.” Trevor leaned over Alex, wrapping him with one of his hands. The redhead got stiff immediately. Trevor smiled at him. “You’re not working for less than two hundreds now. At least one thousand a week. How does that sound to you?”

“I, uh?” Alex blinked. “Who would even pay that much?”

“I bet we’d find someone. Also, I’ll let you stay here, since obviously you have a problem with coming back to your place. I think you earn more here than lose, to be honest.”

“Can I stay here for free?”

“You’d clean the house and take care of the dogs when I’m out.”

The mention of the dogs obviously made Alex uneasy. He shook his head immediately. “I can’t. I can’t stay with the dogs, especially alone.”

“We’ll work on that.” Trevor stood up, making the redhead turn his head around and look up at him. “Let’s put it that way. You really don't have many other choices. And I’m being generous here. Another person would make you their slut and wouldn’t pay you at all.”

Alex swallowed and turned around, away from Trevor. He grabbed the brim of the bathtub hard.

“I heard how people like me get treated by people like you in this kind of deal,” he said. “You’ll force me to take every job you’d find, even if it’s gonna make me uncomfortable. There’s, there’s stuff I really hate and, uh-”

“The point of our deal is that you won’t be forced to do anything you won’t like and still get paid.”

“...I don’t know.”

“Okay let’s make it easier for you. The week starting from now will be your trial week. If you come out of it feeling like you didn’t gain anything then we’re gonna part our ways.”

Alex looked back at Trevor again, sighed and finally shrugged. It was enough for the bigger man.

“Clean your feet properly. I’ll bandage them and then we’re gonna have some breakfast.”


	4. Don't Step Over The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a horny story after all... But you won't see something like that blow job for a while now.

After seeing how little of scrambled eggs Alex managed to eat Trevor had no doubts this is why he’s so thin. Honestly, he barely touched his food and Trevor had to persuade him to eat at least a little bit more. He did drink a lot of coffee though. So much it would normally make Trevor wide awake for the rest of the day.

Trevor cleaned after the early breakfast and they sat by a tiny table he had as his dining place. It had only two chairs anyway and was standing right by the kitchen. Alex kept playing with his fingers, not looking at Trevor, making the man think again about how cute he can be. If he wants to.

“Before we start our business we have some other things to do.” Trevor drank his coffee, gaining Alex’s attention.

“Like?”

“First of all, we gotta get you into some shape. Go to a good hairdresser, get you some nice clothes and, the most important, get you a doctor appointment.”

“Why a hairdresser?” Alex grabbed his hair, those that covered his neck. “And I’m not feeling ill, I don’t need to see a doctor!”

Trevor raised his eyebrows. “Your hair looks unkempt. It’s too long and while the color looks good on you I’m sure the hairdresser could refresh it a little. And you need to see a doctor, we talked about this. We have to know if you’re HIV positive or not. If you are then it’s even better to find out sooner than later.”

“I don’t have HIV, I told you already!”

“Yeah, and I asked how can you be so sure? Did you always had sex with a condom? Are you fully sure you didn’t have any contact with other people's sperm?”

Colors on Alex’s face made a weird combination. He looked pale and terrified and at the same time was flushed and looked embarrassed. It was, somehow, impressive he could pull that look out. For a moment he moved his lips like he wanted to say something and finally managed to stutter it out.

“What, what does using a condom have to do with it?”

“What-” Trevor frowned. “Are you serious right now?” Alex averted his gaze. Finally he settled on looking terrified. “Alex, have you ever used a condom? Do you know what they are for?”

“Well I can’t get pregnant, so why should I worry about using them?” The fear quickly shifted into anger but Trevor couldn’t get fooled, especially now, when he saw Alex’s first reaction. He eased his expression. “Sometimes my clients insisted on using them but I never asked why, I-”

“Okay, okay.”

“No, it’s not okay, I don’t want to go to a doctor, I can’t have HIV!”

“Alex. Look at me.” The redhead turned his eyes toward Trevor and the bigger man grabbed his hands across the table. “We need to know if you’re sick because I can’t have you spread it around. If the test will come out positive I’m going to help you with curation, I swear.” Alex didn’t look at all convinced. “Hey, it’s not said you have to have it. We just need to check it.”

“But…” Alex clenched and unclenched his jaw and again looked away from Trevor, down, on the table. “I, I never took a dope. I’m- I kissed with other people but-”

“Okay, but you had sex. A lot of it, I guess.” Alex looked back at Trevor with a frown and the bigger man sighed. “You could get infected by a contact with blood or sperm, mostly. That’s why it’s important to have protection, that’s why I’m asking you about it.”

“What… what do you mean I could get it by contact with sperm? Only junkies get HIV, I’m not one! I’ll smoke some weed or take candies, but I never took heroin! Why would sperm cause it?!”

It couldn’t be less obvious that Alex was starting to panic. Trevor took a breath, shocked, to say at least.

“Alex, how old are you? For how long were you working on the street? Did no one ever told you to protect yourself during sex?”

“Yeah, from like, herpes.” The panic shifted into some kind of stun. Alex just kept looking at Trevor with big, not green but not blue, sad eyes. Again Trevor couldn’t get over the impression that those eyes were the most amazing ones he ever saw.

“This is exactly why we need to see a doctor. I’ll call someone I trust, so you don’t have to worry about anything.” It was reluctant, but Alex nodded, with that stunned expression. “We’ll do shopping and your hair today too, but would you rather do it before or after the visit?”

Alex thought for a moment before looking down again. “After. I, I want to get it over with.”

“Perfect.” Trevor nodded and moved his hand to stand up. Alex seemed to notice only then that they were still holding hands. He jerked his own arms back and hid them under the table. “I’ll make a call then, be right back.”

Alex gave a small nod and Trevor went to the office. When he left the redhead alone Alex deflected like a balloon and put his forehead on the table. He hugged his forearms. To say he was scared was a big understatement. To say he was terrified was one too. He really didn’t want to learn the truth and was pretty sure he knew what it was. How was he supposed to know that HIV spreads through sex? He never read about it, all he knew was that it was very deadly and dangerous, or the stuff his parents said in the house. And, when talking about sex, Alex had a lot of it before.

To say he was happy after the results would also be an understatement.

“Maybe I should take it again? There has to be a possibility there was a mistake, right?”

“An hour ago you didn’t even want to know what’s the truth.”

“It was an hour ago.”

Alex was making a proud, happy face and Trevor was also glad he came out clean. After all, a broken merchandise would cost less. And, of course, he didn’t want him to go through that. Trevor knew few people around the city that were sick and knew what it did to them.

“It couldn’t be a mistake, Alex. You’re clean, even counting any kind of v.e. Looking at your job history I have to say I’m impressed.”

“Fuck you.”

Trevor laughed and opened the door to his car for Alex. Then he got in by himself.

“Before we go shopping or anything, don’t you wanna get some stuff from your place? I mean, you don’t have any personal belongings at this point.”

Alex looked at his feet and shoes. They belonged to Trevor and Alex could barely walk in them, they were so big. It was obvious he was trying very hard to contain a smile and it was very obvious something else got on his mind. Trevor smirked. It was so funny, that he could read Alex so easily.

“Can we go in an hour?” Alex asked, finally. He turned to Trevor with those big, sad, pleading eyes.

“And what will we do during that hour?”

“A coffee?”

“You had two already!”

Alex made an unhappy face, making Trevor shake his head.

“I can treat you to a smoothie. Then we’ll go.”

“I guess I don’t have a choice.”

.

After a disgustingly healthy, green smoothie Alex lead Trevor to a quite rich part of the city. Trevor wasn’t sure what he should expect from the redhead, so he kept observing him closely. Alex didn’t look like he was planning something, but then, he didn’t look suspicious in any way before stealing the money too. They stopped by one of the many similar, suburban houses. A man, walking a small dog, gave them a long stare and Trevor didn’t miss how Alex tried to hide his face.

“What’s this about?” he asked.

“They’ll talk.” Alex looked after the man, probably waiting for him to leave the scene. “About how some rich looking man dropped me by my house. And then took me with him again. They already talk about me a lot.”

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘so’? Isn’t it obvious I don’t want them to talk shit about me? Or my parents to hear this stuff?”

Trevor shrugged, looking at Alex with a bored look. He didn’t expect him to care about this stuff.

“I never cared about something like this.”

“Lucky.” Alex sighed and looked around the street. It was hollow, probably because it was a working day. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

The redhead left the car and rushed to the door. Trevor observed how he took a kee from under a big pot and vanished behind the door.

He came back out after twenty minutes, with a bag and different clothes on. Trevor looked him over with high raised eyebrows. Alex looked like he dressed up in a supermarket. He had a very ugly, gray t-shirt and pale, straight jeans. He looked cheap. And not like someone who was good at street work.

It made Trevor wonder if Alex was actually good in bed.

“We can go.” Alex got into the car and threw his bag on the back seat. He looked expectantly at Trevor. The bigger man kept looking at him in the silence before finally speaking up.

“What do you wear for the job?”

“H-huh?” Alex looked around the street, as if anyone could hear them. Then lowered his voice. “What do you mean what do I wear? Stuff that’s easy to take off and wash. Usually some crop tops and dress shorts, unless it’s cold.”

Trevor tossed him one last look before turning the car on.

“Your naivety can be surprisingly charming,” he murmured.

.

The thought that he may have got into all of this with someone who just wasn’t that good in bed kept bugging Trevor. He assumed Alex was good but, honestly speaking, he didn’t know for sure. He really didn’t want to just go and demand sex from the redhead, but asking him how did he do his job seemed pointless.

It wasn’t even that Trevor wasn’t interested in men, or didn’t think Alex was particularly interesting. From one side he still had in mind how goddamn dirty the redhead was a day ago. From the other he didn’t want him to think that them working together meant he was supposed to have sex with Trevor. Alex made it obvious that was one of the things he didn’t want to go with. And he still didn’t decide if he wanted to work with Trevor or not. It was better to keep it his way, for now.

They were at a shop, because Trevor just couldn’t look at the terrible outfit Alex dressed in. He wanted to change the redhead’s whole wardrobe, assuming the clothes he took with himself weren't any better. He already chose some skinny, black pants with holes, some shirts with deep v-necks and a black turtleneck. Alex had an attitude and Trevor wanted his outfits to match it but he also wanted him to own some of the twink-like outfits. Something cute, that is.

“We’re in a public shop,” Alex whispered conspiratorially, holding close a cute, feminine top and some light jeans shorts. Trevor crossed his arms.

“So don’t make me bring you a skirt. You’re small, female clothes should work for your body. And I bet you would look cute. Some people pay attention to that.”

Alex huffed but hid behind a door to change. Trevor sighed.

There was a rack with male underwear right by the changing room. Trevor slid his eyes through it, still wondering about Alex’s skills. Finally he shook his head, grabbed a box of small briefs and slid into the dressroom Alex occupied.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” whispered the redhead, covering his chest, like if Trevor didn’t see him naked already.

The bigger man closed the door behind himself and turned toward Alex. He pushed the box into Alex’s hands.

“You have to change your underwear as well. No one thinks those are sexy.” He pointed at the deep cut, a bit stretched underwear Alex was wearing. The redhead blushed, covering his groin.

“You didn’t have to barge in though.”

“I did.” Trevor crossed his arms over his chest. “I was thinking that I don’t even know if you got the skill.”

“I won’t fuck with you in a public place, come one!” Alex started putting the shorts on, trying to look calm and failing so bad it made Trevor smile. He wasn’t sure what did the redhead got frustrated with, the comment about his underwear or the vision of public sex.

“Obviously not.” Trevor rolled his eyes. “And I keep my word, I don’t want to have sex with you, especially if you’re going to think our deal works like that. I want you to try and woo me.”

“...woo?”

“Yeah, like you would a potential client on the street.”

Alex stopped before buttoning up the shorts and thought for a moment. He nodded and before Trevor knew it he was standing way too close.

“Hey there big guy, you look like packing a lot down there. I bet my ass could take it.” He grabbed Trevor’s dick through the pants.

The way he looked, with a confident smirk and those unusual, green eyes, the way his face looked, would make a lot of men Trevor met before want to screw him. It just screamed ‘I’m a jerk, try me’ and, by itself, it was a great look. Could attract some people, even though he sounded terrible.

“You’re really in the face.” Trevor sounded unimpressed. “If you approached someone who doesn’t look for an escort you’d just intimidate them. But it’s nothing we can’t work on.”

The way Alex looked after the critique made Trevor smile wider. He was so shocked, charming. He shook his head, trying to hide the smile, and wanted to leave the changeroom. Alex stopped him, though.

“Are you an impotent or something?”

“What?”

“First, you turn me off, just like that. I never had a man turn me off. Now you don’t react, not even when I touch you-” Alex suddenly looked angry, “or you’re not gay? But I thought…”

“I’m not gay.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not gay. If anything I’m bi. And I’m not impotent, I’m just not an animal that would fuck with anything that moves.”

The confused look on Alex’s face turned into anger again. He huffed and suddenly dropped to his knees.

“We’ll see about that,” he said, grabbing Trevor’s belt.

“Alex what are you-” The redhead opened Trevor’s belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Trevor squinted at him and sighed. If that was what he wanted then okay. Trevor would use getting some steam out after all. He did say he wasn’t an animal, but he had his own needs, obviously. And all this situation pushed them all around, along with so, so much anger. He was used to letting it out through sex or fighting.

The dressroom was wooden and more or less closeted. Trevor didn’t trust the door to lean on though, so he grabbed Alex’s hair and guided him after himself. He leaned on the sidewall and patted the redhead on the head.

“Okay, show me what you got.”

Alex huffed something and grabbed the hem of Trevor’s black underwear. He was a bit impatient, or maybe nervous. Trevor wasn’t sure. Could be both, considering they were in a dressing room. He kept his hand over Alex’s head.

The redhead pulled on the underwear, freeing Trevor’s dick. He touched it with cold hands, making the bigger man shudder and started jacking him off. Before Trevor knew Alex’s mouth was around his tip. He was using his tongue, probably to not make any sucking sound, working his hand on the rest of the shaft.

Trevor wondered if some of the staff was close. They did seem uninterested with them after Trevor thanked them for the proposition of help, but who knew? He didn’t want his crime files to contain a “sex offender” note in case they were caught. Especially not considering the fact his files were still clean.

Trevor hummed, feeling Alex bobbing his head a bit on his hard dick. It was quiet outside, not mentioning the music, which could cover all the little sounds they may make. Trevor smirked, massaging Alex’s scalp.

“What happened to the ‘it’s a public place’?” Alex only looked up, sending Trevor an annoyed look. The bigger man smiled. “You know you can’t make any mess, right? Better make sure about it.”

This time Alex answered with rolling his eyes and focused back on his job. Trevor also let himself drow in the pleasure, pulling on the redhead’s hair a bit. Maybe Alex wasn’t the best ever, but the potential was there. He knew how to prepare his choking reflex and how to use his tongue, but had no idea what to do with his hands. One was awkwardly laying, curled into a fist, on Trevor’s hip and the other was still holding his dick.

Trevor touched the hand on his hip with his free one, making Alex jump a little. The redhead again looked up at him.

“Put your hands down. And keep them there. You’re supposed to do it with your mouth,” whispered Trevor. Alex frowned and hesitated but finally did as he was told.

Usually there wasn’t a lot of time in Trevor’s day for self care like that. It was mostly the reason why it didn’t take him long. Sex may be his way to get rid of anger, boiling under his skin but realistically he didn’t have a lot of opportunities too. Not mentioning his expectations. The idea of having sex with a girl on the street he didn’t know the history and hygiene routine of was out of window. And those he actually got to know were turning out to be too sweet to use like that. Actually, looking at it closely, he didn’t have sex with anybody for few months already. That’s why when Alex started deepthroating him, staying so quiet it was almost unreal, he was already building up. There was no point in delaying his orgasm, so he grabbed Alex’s head with both hands. The redhead looked at him, uncertain, and Trevor smiled back.

“Give me a moment.”

Alex looked down, as if surrendering to Trevor’s will and the bigger man took it as his cue. At first slowly, he started fucking Alex’s mouth, trying to keep it down. When he felt the jolt of pleasure he swore and covered his mouth. Automatically he wanted to pull out but Alex grabbed his hips and swallowed all his cum down his throat.

After a few seconds Trevor sighed and moved back. Alex obviously contained a violent cough, brushing his throat. He looked up again, a glimpse of a cheeky smile on his face.

“How’s that?” His voice was hoarse, obviously. Trevor shook his head, patting him on the head.

“Mediocre.” The comment visibly stung Alex, making Trevor chuckle. “My balls feel forgotten. But you’re trying and it counts. Come here.”

The bigger man hid his dick back in the underwear and took out a pack of wipes from the inner pocket of his jacket. He wiped Alex’s lips and chin - the redhead letting him do so with no complaint - and noticed his shaft.

“Are you going to take care of that?”

Alex looked down, blushed and then shrugged.

“It’s gonna go down in no time anyway.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be more obvious what we are doing in here already. You may as well take your time.”

The redhead still didn’t look convinced. Trevor shook his head again, spit in his hand and dropped to his knees by himself. Without a word he shoved his hand into Alex’s underwear.

“Wai-!” Alex jumped, surprised, but Trevor put a finger over his lips. He smiled at the redhead and started to slowly jack him off. 

Alex put his hands over his mouth and avoided looking at Trevor, focusing on his groin. Trevor wasn’t sure if the little, quiet sounds he was making were genuine or taught but he wasn’t going to complain. They sounded cute. Another little thing to add to Alex’s poor bag of cute features.

The redhead jerked a bit and grabbed Trevor’s arm with one hand, keeping the other over his lips. Trevor slid his thumb over the base of his dick, brushing the hair there, squeezed and moved all the way back to the tip. Alex shut his eyes, his hips jerked again and he bit his fist. He made a small whine, a huff and came into Trevor’s hand and his underwear.

They sat there, for a few seconds. Till Alex let go of Trevor’s arm and tried to move back. Trevor slowly took his hand out of his underwear and wiped it as well. Then stood up.

“Take off your underwear and dress up. These won’t be any use anyway.”

“Huh?” Alex looked up. “Am I supposed to go commando?”

“We’re buying new underwear for you, you can change later. Oh, and it would be rude to return the shorts now. We’re taking them.”

Alex looked at the shorts, unhappy, and stood up as well. Only then Trevor left the stall, giving the redhead a moment to gather himself.

Just as he assumed there was no one around. He went to collect more underwear as if nothing happened.

After asking nicely the staff let Alex change in the new clothes in the shop. Trevor was happy, the way Alex dressed was a real eyesore. In the new clothes - black, ripped pants, a tight crop top and some jewelry Trevor also chose for him - he at least didn’t look cheap. Alex’s comment that this outfit looked “very fucking gay” only made Trevor sure it was good.

Now, all they had left was a hairdresser.

“Cut it?!”

Alex grabbed hair, laying over his nape, in a protective way. Trevor lifted an eyebrow.

“Well, you’re asking for the best look for you, sweetheart. Long hair wouldn’t really match you.” Joan, Trevor’s hairdresser, caressed the top of Alex’s head. She looked at Trevor.

The red hair was reaching Alex’s shoulders. He kept his bangs a bit to the sides, but it kept falling over his eyes constantly and Trevor really wanted to get rid of it. And he trusted Joan. He thought that maybe Alex would look cute if his hair grew a bit more. But if she said it wouldn’t look good on him Trevor believed her.

“If you say so we will cut it.” Alex looked at Trevor, still holding a hand over his nape. He didn’t seem happy about it.

“Do I have anything to say about it?” he said, through clenched teeth. Trevor smiled a sweet smile.

“Not really.”

For a moment Alex looked taken aback. Then he made that angry expression and opened his mouth to say something. Trevor put a finger over his lips. He looked at Joan with that smile and Alex thought that he didn’t like that expression.

“Let’s cut the hair and put some good conditioner on. I also thought about refreshing the color a bit? With a dye?”

“Hmm.” Joan looked at Alex’s reflection in the mirror. She made a sad face. “But his natural color is so pretty. I don’t want to cover it, even for refreshing. It could look… fake.”

“Well, okay then. I believe in you.”

“Oh, gentleman,” Joan said with a smile in a flirty way and went to gather her equipment. In a moment they got Trevor took the finger away from Alex’s lips, making the redhead jolt back. He curled his shoulders, looking up at the higher man.

“It’s going to look good on you.” Trevor patted his head, giving up to the urge. Especially after their little session in the dressing room. This time though Alex pushed his hand away.

“I wanna grow a ponytail.”

“What for?”

“Uh-” Immediately Alex blushed and looked away. Trevor smirked. “Nothing. Nevermind,” he snarled.

“Look at you. What a good boy.”

“Shut up.”

When Joan came back Trevor went to the couch, to wait for when they’ll finish.

.

Alex couldn’t stop touching his hair even when they got back in the car. Trevor kept looking at him with a smirk. He wanted to fight for his hair and now he seemed to like it. Even though he tried to hide that fact.

“How is it so soft?”

“Because of the conditioner. Were you never at a hairdresser?”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “My mom always cut it.”

“Your mom?” Trevor raised his eyebrows. Alex made a pause and looked at the window.

“Nevermind.”

“Oh, of course. At this rate I will know nothing but your name.”

“So? It’s not like we’re in some kind of relationship, you don’t need to know my private life.”

Trevor scowled a bit. He didn’t like that comment very well. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t like Alex was wrong. Still, in a bit of spite and anger, he grabbed Alex’s jaw and turned his face toward himself. For some reason Alex immediately looked bothered, not scared but on edge. Someone would think that after falling face first on Trevor’s dick the redhead would feel a bit more comfortable about him. But, as it was obvious, he didn’t.

“I like the short hair on you,” smiled the bigger man. He at least tried to appear nice. “I can finally clearly see your eyes.”

“My eyes…?”

“Yeah. I really enjoy their color, it’s very unique.” Alex immediately blushed and jerked his face out of Trevor’s hand. He again looked away, showing to Trevor the back of his red ears. The bigger man sighed internally. “How’s your foot? Does it hurt? We walked a bit today after all.”

“No, it’s okay.” Alex didn’t look back at him.

“Okay then, let me take you to lunch. I bet you’re as hungry as me.” Trevor turned the engine on and noticed Alex turn toward him. He had a weird, guilty look on his face but Trevor blamed it on the way his face looked most of the time. Those sad, puppy eyes especially.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“Hmm? Why?”

“You already did a lot.” The redhead was really serious about this. “Shopping, hairdresser, lunch. You’re making it look like a date and it’s a big step over the line.” He looked ahead, at the rest of the parking lot. “I’m not some… Pretty woman waiting for a rich guy to take me to the ball.“ Alex cringed at that, making Trevor scowl as well. “And if this is what you get off to then you’ve chosen the wrong bitch.”

Of course he was back to this.

“Can’t you just believe I’m doing this from the goodness of my heart? And also as an investment?”

“If you treated me as an investment you would do only necessary. Buying expensive clothes and going to restaurants is not.” Alex shrugged. “And people don’t do things just from the goodness of their hearts. I’m not naive. Especially after the shit I pulled off on you.”

“Okay, then, aren’t you hungry? Because I am and I don’t feel comfortable with an idea of you sitting next to me and watching me eat.”

“I am. But I have my own money, I can buy my food.”

“As you wish. Let’s go have lunch we both will pay for.”

It wasn’t surprising Alex wanted to draw a line between them, to be honest. It was good though. Trevor knew he would go way too far with this if the redhead didn’t stop him at some point and that way it may end up with him losing way more than achieving.

“Wait. Didn’t you leave your stuff at Al’s? Do you have something to pay with?”

“I don’t take my documents to the job, only my phone. Don’t want them to get stolen or something.”

Trevor nodded and made a note about this. He wondered if buying Alex a new phone, or getting his old one from Al, was also stepping over the line. He didn’t know yet that all this would lead him to losing a lot more than he could anticipate.


End file.
